


Water Whispers

by Grimmwriting



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Future Hyrule, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Shark husband, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmwriting/pseuds/Grimmwriting
Summary: A collection of Link/Sidon shorts or tales I've written in my free time.《Sharky boy has entered the chat》
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon/Zelda
Kudos: 96





	1. Prayer

Drops of water dripped onto the stone walkways of the Zora kingdom. Sidon was staring as he watched the hero of Hyrule, his friend, his partner, kneeling before the shrine talking to the goddess Hylia. Water ran down Link's face and hair and disappeared into the waters surrounding the shrine. The glow of the goddess' presence was all around him illuminating him in a blue glow. He lifted his head to the sky with eyes still closed as he parted his lips and sighed. Sidon could see the drops of rain hitting his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips.. Link never had looked more beautiful to him. Link finally opened his eyes, looking up into the sky before whispering something that Sidon couldn't decipher. Sidon slowly walked over to Link's side and kneeled down pushing his soaked hair out of his face. 

"Are you alright?" Sidon asked quietly before cupping Link's cheek in his hand.

"Mmm.. Yes.." He looked up to the prince and smiled. "I'm home.. I know that.. It's something I haven't known for a century. But now I know. And if it wasn't for the goddess.. I wouldn't have made it this far.."

Sidon sighed as he leaned down to kiss Link, careful to avoid cutting his lips with his teeth. "My heart is always with you, dear.. Always.." He murmured against Link's lips before pulling away. He stood under the rain, the lighting shimmering against his wet skin, with a bright smile as he extended his hand openly to his love. "It's late, Hero.. Let us rest.."

Link smiled softly as he stood and pushed the wet hair, clinging to his face, back and into his ponytail. His hand slipped into sidons gently, feeling the cold skin against his own warm hand. "Lead the way, my Prince.."


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn't like being coddled... Or does he? >->

Grumbling echoed through the room as Link whined. He was kidnapped by his boyfriend to take a bath! A bath! He rolled his eyes as he pulled his knees up to his chest as Sidon quietly mothered him from behind. 

“Really, Link... You were covered in dust and dirt when you came here! Doesn’t the water at least feel nice?” He asked softly as he began to scrub at his dirt-covered hair.

Link simply huffed and looked around the room which was illuminated by hanging lights that reflected off the water. The water was nice... But being treated like a child was utterly embarrassing! He was over 100 years old! “Sidon! I was going to wash up on my own! This is overkill..” He pouted as he swished the water around with his hand as his face began to grow red from embarrassment.

Sidon let out a soft sight before gently running his hands down Link’s shoulders and over his back. “This doesn’t have to be so miserable if you just gave in and enjoyed it..” He hummed and rubbed at a spot he knew Link often got tense in.

“Enjoy it?! I’m being scrubbed like a baby!” He turned and glared at Sidon for a brief moment before turning back around and curling up into a soapy ball once again. Although Sidon's hands did feel good... And he did know how to really make him feel relaxed. It's like he knew all his weak spots...

The prince just hummed a bit before wrapping his arms around Link’s neck and resting his head on top of the Hylian’s head. “Or maybe, I’m giving my boyfriend a bath and enjoying the quietness and intimacy that comes with it…” He said with a low tone and kissed the crown of Link’s head.

Link flushed a bit and it all finally clicked. Sidon wasn’t treating him like a baby… He was just taking care of him… A warm feeling bubbled up in his chest. To think that the Zora Prince of all people would be the thing he wanted more than anything in this world after a long trip... He truly had Link wrapped around his finger, didn't he? 

He sighed before sitting up and grabbing Sidon’s hands. “Well, then we better enjoy it together.” He slowly began to tug on Sidon’s large hands.

The prince just smiled and gave in, slowly slipping into the warm water and pulling Link into his chest. He held him there for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes. “I like it when you’re close… I know you’re safe that way…”

Link looked up at his face with a concerned look as he ran his hands up Sidon’s chest. “Do I really worry you that much?”

Sidon chuckled a bit, pushing hair out of Link’s face. “No… The outside worries me. It’s hurt you many times.” His fingers found their way to his shoulders before he leaned down and kissed the small Hylian.

Link just sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s waist as much as he could… “I suppose you’re right, but I’ll always come back home… I promise…” He said just loudly enough for Sidon to hear…

“Hmm… Good… Now let’s rinse you off!” He suddenly beamed that shark-toothed grin before lifting Link by his thighs. He chuckled mischievously as he began to tilt back into the water.

“W-Woah! HEY!! WAIT, SIDON, THIS ISN’T FAIR-”

Water splashed over the rim of the large tub that filled the room as Sidon flopped into the water, taking Link with him.


	3. Spicy Tuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I got a lil spicy with this one oops

Sidon told himself he had to have been dreaming. Link, in their shared bedroom, in gerudo vai silks, sitting on the bed looking straight at him. Of course it was a dream!! He blinked a few times to double check before Link's voice chimed in, smooth and low. "You gonna leave the door open?" Link smiled a bit under the veil as Sidon snapped out of his trance. He quickly shut the door behind him and looked over his shoulder at the hero sitting on their bed.

Link let out a soft chuckle. "Excited much?"

That's when Sidon realized the soft breeze on his own back created by his fin swishing back and forth a bit too excitedly. "I- No! I mean.. Delighted! You look beautiful it's just...A surprise.." He managed to stitch his sentence together before turning and walking over to the bed and kneeling in front of Link.

"Hmmm.. I thought you'd like it.. Good surprise?"

Sidon nodded, "Very.. You're gorgeous in these colors…" He ran his hand over Link's before pulling it to his lips and kissing it softly. "Soft.." He murmured under his breath.

"The fabric?" Link asked as he smiled more and leaned back on one of his arms.

"...You…" Sidon's eyes finally met with Link's. His pupils had dilated as he began to kiss up Link's arm until he reached his shoulder, gently skimming his teeth across his collarbone. 

Link shivered and sighed before bringing his hand up to cradle Sidon's face. "You seem to be enjoying yourself.."

"Mmmm.. Very much so…" Sidon pushed Link back onto the bed before reaching up to the veil covering his face.. "May I?"

"Please.." It came out as a weak whimper now that he was underneath Sidon. 

Sidon unlatched the veil and laid it aside before pressing his lips against Link's in a hungry kiss. Link whined and arched into Sidon as the kiss grew more aggressive and passionate. He felt like he was burning up. Sidon could tell..

"How about I unveil the rest of you?"

The only reply was a soft nod and a murmur.


	4. Waltzing with Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets hurt and Sidon has a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm back! If you'd like to see any specific prompts feel free to drop a comment! <3

Rushing footsteps, shouting, red. So much red. And not from Sidon's own scales..

Link was cradled in his arms, blood pooling onto the stone pathway into the Zora Kingdom. Sidon was frozen, staring in shock and fear until one of the zora shook him gently.

"Your majesty! He needs to be taken the the infirmary!"

Sidon nodded once before standing up, carrying Link with ease. A small group of his kingdom followed him, worried about the hero that saved them and hyrule. 

Blood dripped down Link's neck and arm, trickling onto the stone beneath them as they ran into one of the halls of the castle. The Zora from before took Sidon's arm and began leading him towards the infirmary.

They disconnected from the Prince's arm and pushed ahead of him to get the doors open for both of them.

Sidon brushed through the doors, his eyes darted around for help until spotting a few of the healers and assistants, "It's the hero! Hurry!" His voice echoed through the room.

He found a bed to place Link on that wasn't a tub of water or some kind of Zora bed. He was reluctant to let go, but did so as the healer zora came rushing back with medicine and bandages. Sidon slowly stepped back to give them room, his eyes glued on Link's face.

He looked… Peaceful.. Unbothered by his battered condition. Unconscious and unaware to the pain he was in. It made a weak part of the prince's heart glad he wasn't in pain, but the rest of his heart was torn. What had happened? Who had hurt him? Why couldn't he be there to help?! 

His hand found its place over his chest as he watched his people work on his cuts and wounds. "H-his throat.. His shoulder.. Is it fatal?" He managed to get his throat to croak out the questions, despite the sickness rising in his chest.

"Hm? Oh, Prince.." An older Zora looked to him over their shoulder. "He will be fine, but we must focus.. Please.. Go wash up.."

At that he looked down at himself and saw that indeed he was covered in blood.. Link's blood.. "Oh Goddess.." He murmured before backing up and walking out of the room. The voice in his head telling him how many ways this could turn wrong..

All people who weren't hurt or healers were forbidden from the infirmary. Sidon couldn't sleep which made it all worse. Link meant.. The world to him.. Ever since he came back from defeating Calamity Ganon they had found comfort in each other. Had Sidon told Link yet? How much he loved him? He was sure he had, but if he hadn't.. 

Sidon pushed the doors to his room open and began walking down the halls at a brisk pace. He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized where he ended up. He stood staring at the floor in the throne room. His eyes couldn't seem to find anything more interesting than the floor until, "My son.. You are restless.. Disturbed even.. What is it?" 

Sidon's head snapped up to look at his father's face, he stared for a while until he felt his voice could answer. "I love him.. I'm.. Terrified.."

The king eased back in his seat with a sigh. "It's a terrifying situation. The one you love is hurt and you are unable to help. For now. But you are still here, worrying and thinking of him.. Not so many would feel such emotion for another.."

The prince paused as his eyes found the ground once again. "Are you.. Ashamed of my affections for him..?"

A large hand came to rest beside Sidon and nudged him gently, "Of course not my son.. Never.. You both saved our kingdom from collapse! If you are worried about royal blood," a chuckle slipped into his voice, "It does not matter what's in your blood, but what's in your heart.. If you want to become kings together. I'd be more than proud.." A soft smile spread across the king's face as Sidon wrapped an arm around his father's wrist and pressed himself into his hand. 

The next morning Sidon was standing by Mipha's statue. He wondered what would she do? She'd have saved Link.. Healed him.. He knew this.. "Sister.. You had immense talents.. Why was it only you?.. I.. I want to heal him.. Make sure he's safe I-" His quiet whispers to his sisters monument were interrupted by a yell for his name, a healer running down the palace steps waving.

"PRINCE! MY PRINCE! HE'S AWAKE AND OKAY! THE HERO IS OKAY! HE WANTS TO SEE YOU!!" The young Zora screamed out to him, heads turned but Sidon didn't care. He ran to her without hesitation.

"Take me to him!!" He urged her before she turned and ran back up the steps, leading him to the infirmary.

The room was empty save for the healers and the Hylian, laying in a bed covered with a blanket. His bare chest wrapped in bandages, and his throat covered with a patch. 

He walked over hesitantly and sat on the edge of the bed, taking in the sight of Link.

"Mm…" Link's eyes fluttered open and landed on Sidon. He smiled and it made the prince's heart ache… The hero's hand reached for Sidon's and gripped it..

"His voice can't be used for a while.. The cut managed to damage his vocal chords but they're healing just fine thanks to how quickly we got to him!" A healer by the bed provided with a soft smile before excusing themselves.

"Oh.. Then.. I can't really ask what happened can I?" Sidon chuckled as he gripped Link's hand in return.. "I.. Goddess, Link.. I wish I had the abilities to help you more.. I-"

A small hand tapped his face and made him shut his mouth, he stared at Link who had just given him the small smack.. He was grinning..

The hero just smiled and shook his head. He pulled Sidon down to his level and kisses his cheek, his jaw, then his lips. 

He kissed Link back and brushed his hair out of his face, stroking it back behind his pointed ear.. He was so gorgeous even beat up like he was..

"I'm so lucky to have your love.. I.. I adore you.. I worry for you every time you leave I.. I'd like to come with you next time…"

Link's eyes went huge, his jaw dropping as he stared up at Sidon. he quickly clapped his jaw shut and raised a brow, questioning him with a look..

"Haha.. I know.. Impulsive, but I want to see Hyrule with you. The good and the bad.. All of it.. Let me?"

Fingers brushed against the back of Sidon's hand, the hero's gaze watching the movement slowly.. Then he smiled softly and nodded once. "Mhm.." His eyes found Sidon's again and the fondness the prince found in them almost made him whimper. He luckily managed to hold back such an undignified noise and smiled back.

"Thank you, my love.. Thank you.."


	5. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wonders what his purpose is now that Ganon is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly vent and partly headcanon so enjoy!!

Link dangled his feet off the edge of one of Zora Domain's many railings. His eyes looked down into the water below, it glowed and swam with light cast from the surrounding architecture as if it was alive. He liked it here, the spot hidden above the shrine and below the throne room, giving him a bit of privacy to enjoy the outdoors. The many young Zora slept in pools with their parents behind him, they were so peaceful and happy here. 

But Link wasn't. He felt a gnawing in his heart. He defeated the divine beasts and taken down Ganon and helped everyone he had come across, but now… He wasn't sure what to do. He had nothing besides defending and protecting Hyrule, but now it didn't need protecting. 

Zelda had her job of bringing the kingdom back together, and she did it beautifully. She even seemed to thrive now being able to serve her people, and in her downtime she researched ancient technologies. She was so determined to keep progressing Hyrule, and to make it happy. 

He envied her in a way, she knew what she was to do and she enjoyed it and grew into it. He had nothing to look forward to. Goddess, he felt so useless and lost. He didn't know what he was going to do. What was even the point? There wasn't a point anymore was there? Hyrule didn't need him anymore…

A soft gasp escaped his lips as drops of tears dropped into the water below. He wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed, hoping it would provide some comfort. Biting his lip as well so he wouldn't wake the small families sleeping nearby. At least they were asleep and wouldn't see him like this.

King Dorephan and Prince Sidon were kind enough to give him a room at the domain so he could stay there. He was comfortable here among the Zora. They made him feel cared about and actually… Like he was a part of them in some ways. The little zoras asked him to swim with them, some others would challenge him to diving contests, have them test their new recipes, and actually remembered him from a hundred years ago. Everywhere else he was just a traveler. Sure the descendants of the champions knew him, but only through tales. The Zora actually remembered…

Link's shoulders began to shake as he cupped a hand over his mouth to stifle a sob. He was so scared. He'd been scared before but not like this. He couldn't fight his way out from this feeling of despair and confusion. What was he to do? He just wanted to live and enjoy living, but ever since he had woken up he didn't know how. 

"Link…?" 

Link froze and quickly and wiped his face dry before pulling his hood down and turning to face the voice of the prince he'd come to call Love. He lifted a hand and began to sign, 

_ Hey, is everything alright? _

Sidon tilted his head, his fin swaying to the side as he stepped next to Link and leaned on the railing, "I'm not sure, it appears my hero is in distress… But I do not know why…" He answered in a light enough tone as to not wake anyone in their beds of water. His hand came up and a thumb brushed away a few stray tears before cupping Link's jaw in his hand easily. Goddess, his hands were so large he could probably use a spear as a fork.

Link huffed out a small laugh at the thought as he leaned into the prince's hand.

_ I don't want to worry you. _

His hands went back to his lap as he looked up into golden eyes. Another tear began to roll down his cheek and was caught by Sidon's thumb as the prince let out a soft sigh, "Darling, I'd be more worried not knowing what's wrong.. If it is truly something you don't want to tell me or talk about, we won't… But I am here for you.  _ Always…" _

Link chewed at his bottom lip a moment before looking back down towards the water.

_ I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know what my purpose is. I feel lost. Scared. It looks like everyone knows who they are and what they're supposed to be doing. But Hyrule has… No need for me anymore. Zelda once asked me if I ever would've chosen differently, the truth was I didn't know what other choice I had. _

__ His hands stilled mid air as tears began to run down his face again, 

_ Have I run out of purpose? _

Large hands came to clasp Link's own between them, Sidon's expression was pained, and concerned. Link began to wish he had never said anything. 

"Link, my love… You have not run out of purpose. You are needed by so many in your life. Your friends, and people you've met during your journey hold you so close to their hearts. Maybe at this moment, you don't know what you are to do, what your purpose for life is, or what you strive to achieve. But that… That is alright." Sidon pulled Link from the railing and into his arms, so he was facing him and practically using his arms as a place to sit. "You do not need to know what to do. You don't have to always be doing something that  _ others _ deem of value. You are exactly where you need to be, right now. And you are free to explore what you want to do next. I love you… So much…"

Link suddenly found himself pressed to Sidon's warm chest and being held tightly. He wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and squeezed lightly. He felt calm with Sidon. Safe, and loved. And he was. 

"You're alright, and everything will be ok.." A soft kiss was pressed to the top of Link's head and he felt himself began to relax. It came over him like waves onto a beach. Washing away every impression in the sand of worry or doubt.

Link sighed and nuzzled into Sidon's neck, letting his eyes close as he listened to the gentle thrum of their heart. 

_ Can we go to bed now? _

Linked signed slowly and looked up at his beloved. Sidon just grinned and squeezed him tighter for a second, "Of course, my hero. Whose bed though?"

Link shifted a bit in the prince's arms and ran a hand over the smooth scales of their chest as he thought. Sidon's bed was just a pool of water, it was easy to sleep on his chest but not comfortable for long hours. So…

_ My bed…? _

__ "Of course, let us go then!" 

As the two walked off a small baby Zora peeked her head out of the water and watched them. Propping her head up on her hand, she smiled before one of her parents tugged her back to bed.


End file.
